Percy Jackson: out of the book
by Calebray866
Summary: When A boy who is a fan of the series accidentally makes his favorite character from Percy Jackson to life. Everything gets crazier from there
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson: Out of The Book

(I only own my OCs not the Percy characters Leo is in this too and the villain is somebody you wouldn't believe.)

Chapter 1: The Happening

Jacob was a huge fan of Percy Jackson series having nearly all of the books except the last two House of Hades, Blood of Olympus. He always got home from school to randomly read one and even reread some, who hasn't.

He had a tough time in school much like the characters though, they have powers while he just has to deal with it.

That's only one of the reasons he dreads school and two a guy named James keeps giving him problems.

Anyways he got home from school as usual. His parents were nearly never home so it was only him, his twin brother Zach, and sister Haley

He had a rough day and wanted to get his mind off of it so he picked up one of his Percy Jackson books. He felt a tear run down his cheeks and went right on the books page.

Then something strange happened, the words on the book started swirling outside of the book like a tornado. Soon he saw a group of teens flying out of the book. Jacob moved out of the way but, the group landed on top of him.

They all stood up and dusted themselves off. Jacob got a good look at them, they had just came straight out of the book.

One of them he recognized so well dark brown hair green eyes he had an orange shirt with Camp Half-Blood on it." Holy crap," he thought.

Then, the other was a blonde headed girl same shirt and she had gray eyes.

Another was a younger boy, possibly the youngest of the group. He was pale with oily black hair and wore a WW2 aviators jacket with black jeans.

There was a girl who was almost the same except she had a huntress look to her.

The last one was a boy with curly black hair and looked a lot like a Latino Santa elf.

Jacob couldn't believe it, these were Percy Jackson characters. Particularly, Percy, Annabeth,Nico, Thalia, and Leo.

Percy came up to him and asked,"um, would you mind telling me and my friends where we are?"

To this Jacob fainted."um kid?" Leo said."he turned to Nico and asked."is he...ugh."

"No he just fainted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Am I dreaming

Jacob heard a voice saying."hey, hey, hey kid, feel free to wake up, any time now." He finally woke. He was in his room." Oh think heavens, I had this crazy dream that." He turned around and saw Leo next to him."Ahh!" He exclaimed.

Annabeth then said,"don't you dare faint again it took hours to wake you up."

"Y-you guys are in my house,how?" Jacob had a ton of questions running through his head."alright Jacob, your dreaming this isn't real." He closed his eyes and opened them back up but, saw Nico standing there who said,"so how's that working out for you?"

"You guys just came out of a book." He stated.

"This kids lost it,"Percy said." Why did you bring us here? we were kind of in the middle of something."

"I don't know,"he said." But, I can't let people see you guys they will flip out."

"Well, pardon our differences."Thalia said, crossing her arms.

Jacob ran out the door and closed it."I mean it." He said.

Unseen by Jacob, Leo pulled out a Philips head screw driver out of his tool belt and said," never leave with out it, this guy knows something he isn't telling."

"Your right."Annabeth said,"we have to find out."

"But is he a friend or a foe?"Nico asked, wondering.

"There is only one way to find out."Percy said.

Nico looked over at one of Jacob's books "The Titan's Curse." Curious he walked over and picked it up hiding it away intending on reading it later.

The half-bloods followed the boy to his school.

A student passed by them and they had to adjust their eyes after what they had just saw. Then just dismissed it and kept walking.

Jacob looked out the window of his classroom and saw Percy and his friends out there, it took him a minute then he whipped back around and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, he had told them to stay put. The boy beat his head on his desk.

(Question do you guys want Kronos to come out of the book. There is also another secret villain. Stay tuned.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jacob's dilemma

Jacob bursts out of the school, urgently."what are you doing here?!"

"We want answers." Nico said

Percy added."look something brought us here and we just want to know why."

The Demigods looked at him with a look as if they were waiting for an answer."well?" Annabeth said.

"It's kind of..."Jacob started searching for the right answer." Hard to explain."

Thalia then said," trust me, we can handle it."

"I..I don't think you guys a ready for this one." Jacob said., he didn't want to brake it to them that they were characters from a book series. It would crush them, especially Nico he's been through a lot in the series. Well, they all have even Percy himself.

That would hit them all hard, Jacob had to think of something."ok I'm a..a demigod." The characters had a look of surprise." Yeah, I'm the son of..." He looked around to look for an identity. He looked straight at Percy." Poseidon!"

"Poseidon?!" Percy said in shock," another half brother,huh," he looked up in the air." Thanks for the heads up, dad!"

"Yeah,"Jacob continued." And I've been looking for...ah...Pandora's box, Yeah."

"So your on a quest."Leo suggested," then why are you doing it by yourself?"

"Well..."Jacob started thinking some more." That's why you guys are here."

Nico tilted his head."I believe I've heard your voice before have we met before now?"

They could hear him reading? Jacob thought.

"Yeah," Percy said."not that I think of it I heard it too."

"That could be anything though." Jacob said a little nervous."now I'm going to need you guys to go back to the house and stay there until I come back."

"Alright fine,"Thalia huffed." But if your story doesn't add up and your not telling the full truth nobody will be hearing your voice, do I make myself clear."

Jacob gulped and said,"crystal."

"Good,"said Thalia." See you at the house."

Then they were gone and Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, as Percy and his friends climbed up the stairs to get to Jacob's room, Haley spotted Nico and he saw her.

"Hello my names Haley." She introduced herself.

"I'm Nico." Which her blush,"what was it something I said?"

"Wait so,"Haley began."you're Nico?"

"Yes..."Nico said finding this moment a bit awkward." That is my name."

Haley then started hyperventilating, like any teenaged fan girl was actually meeting her favorite Percy Jackson character and he was in her house.

"Are...you ok?" He asked.

"Nothing..."she said,"nothing at all just feel free to feel comfortable and right at home." She walked backwards and nearly knocked over a lamp but caught it.

Nico then walked up to join the others.

Back at the school, what Jacob didn't realize he forgot to close The Last Olympian in his bag as the words started to form like they did when Percy and the demigods came out but, something darker was coming from it.

Kronos rose out in his Luke form and said,"a second son of Poseidon, how interesting." As he walked down the school hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: kidnapped by Kronos

Jacob was in gym class when his heart stopped when he saw him, Kronos."oh no any character but him." He said under his breath."I'd even take Clarisse."

Kronos turned his head towards him, Jacob threw a ball over his face to try and hide himself, though it wasn't a very good hiding place.

Kronos casually walked over to Jacob as he made time freeze except for him and Jacob.

"Hello,"Kronos said darkly." Jacob."

Jacob thought he would squill like a little girl hearing Kronos call out his name like that.

"So I hear you call yourself the son of Poseidon,"Kronos said.

He must have overheard his conversation with Percy and the others.

"You know everything about the demigods, I hear." Kronos said, Jacob felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

"That's why I must take you."Kronos said, which made Jacob feel his heart sink and did not like the sound of that.

Jacob threw the ball he was holding at the Titan and started to run for his life. But, Kronos appeared before him and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against a locker.

"Can we talk?"Jacob whimpered. Kronos squeeze and was now regretting sending those demigods home. He could barely breathe and was starting to fade."where are they?!" He bellowed.

"I...don't...know." Jacob managed to say.

"Then if you won't tell me."he said coldly,"Now the half bloods come to me." Kronos said in a voice like ice.

Jacob finally passed out and before he hit the ground Kronos caught him and threw him over his shoulder and carried him off and his cell phone fell out of his pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rescued

Jacob woke up with chains wrapped around him, he tried to fight out of them but were on too tight.

Kronos approached him."you know in my world this called kidnapping and it's illegal in many states."

"I don't care I've abducted people for years."Kronos said bluntly.

"You lose."Jacob said.

"What?" Kronos asked.

"In the end you will always lose."Jacob said courageously. The boy could see the anger in the Titan's eyes, not liking that statement.

"Let's agree to disagree."he said as he calmed down.

Jacob pulled out his spare phone and dialed with his butt.

Thank goodness Annabeth answered the house phone.

Jacob mumbled the name."Kronos."

The phone hang up and hopefully they were on their way.

Meanwhile back at the house,"we have to save him!" Percy argued.

"Percy, we don't know if we can trust him yet."Thalia argued back.

"He's my brother I have to."Percy said.

The others stepped up to join him."then we're going with you." Nico said,"I know what it's like to lose a sibling and don't wish it on anybody."

Percy smiled."thanks Nico."

"So am I!" Annabeth chimed in,"wherever you go, I go."

Thalia joined in."alright for you Percy, I still don't trust him though."

Leo sighed and joined in."look at us we're all standing in a circle..."then added."like a bunch of morons."

Back to Jacob, he happened to see his best friend Bugsy, the boy was chubby and had a look as if he was in his own little world Jacob tried to get his attention "psst,"

He kept moving. Jacob had to admit Bugsy isn't quit the sharpest tool in the shed."Ahem!"he coughed.

Bugsy looked around then shrugged and kept walking not paying attention.

Jacob found a nearby rock and tossed it at him and hit him in the arm."Ow! Whoa Jacob why did you chain yourself up for?"

"Oh just thought It would be a comfortable way to look at the scenery."Jacob said with sarcasm.

"Oh, that's cool."

"Bugsy I was being sarcastic." Jacob grumbled not wanting Kronos to hear him."look the guy who has me is gone I'll need you to free me of these."

"Ok,"Bugsy said."we could use a saw."

"Yeah if you want to get me killed before Kronos does."

then Bugsy snapped his fingers."I got it!" then he pulled out a ear cue tip that you stick in your ears."Ew, Bugsy how long have you had that?"

"Since last year,"Bugsy explained." Never washed it ever since."

"Sometimes I worry about you."

Bugsy stuck the tip in the lock of the chains and started turning to try and lock them.

"So this is your so called rescue?"Kronos mocked as he entered the area.

Bugsy then opened his mouth."dude, what's with your eyes they look funky. You should consider getting those puppies checked out, man."

"Seriously,"Bugsy contributed not knowing who he was talking to." You look like a Star Trek character."

"Bugsy...shut...up."Jacob mumbled to him, he felt one more word and Kronos was going to make him explode.

"SILENCE!"Kronos bellowed," don't vex me mortal."

Bugsy gave the Titan a confused look on his face."don't vex me mortal. Dude, you need some serious help."

Not helping, Jacob thought. Kronos pulled out his weapon and Bugsy let out a high pitched squeal."s..so you must be K..Kronos," he stuttered," by the way big fan of the series, my friend Jacob's favorite part was when the giant fell over and sat on you."

"Bugsy!"Jacob yelled.

"Oh I just threw you under the bus, didn't I."Bugsy said apologetically.

" the heroes send this fool to save you?" Kronos said with a laugh," give me a real challenge."

"Be careful what you wish for,"said a voice," Kronos."

Percy,Annabeth, Leo, Nico and Thalia were standing before them.

"Percy Jackson!"Kronos bellowed.

"Wait...who?" Bugsy asked confused.

"It's a long story."Jacob told him

The Titan and the demigods clashed while, Bugsy was watching the whole thing.

"Bugsy!"Jacob yelled," weren't You in the middle of something?"

"Oh yeah I forgot."Bugsy said then unchained his friend.

Kronos escaped to fight another day while the five heroes went to check on Jacob and Bugsy.

"You ok?"Percy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."Jacob said," guys this is my best friend and protector Bugsy."

"That's funny he doesn't look like a sayter."Leo said.

Jacob tried to think of something, he couldn't believe he had to lie to them again he felt awful."that's because well, he hasn't got his horns yet he's only a junior protector."

"But Jacob I..."Jacob cut Bugsy off with a kick to the shin."just go with it." He whispered to his friend.

"Alright let's all go back home and chat there,ok."Jacob said.

Then he turned and looked back at them." And thanks guys for saving me."


	6. Chapter 6

(Remember when I told you there would be a totally unexpected villain, I will get to that in a moment after the chapter.)

Chapter 6: One of them

Jacob and the characters went into his room Bugsy followed them there as well.

"You know you're going to have to tell them the truth eventually right?" Bugsy said pulling his friend to the side.

"I..I know I just don't want them to get hurt that's all."Jacob said

"I'm confused,"Bugsy said."since Their out here then what happens to the books?"

Jacob's eyes widened and gasped,"I actually haven't thought about that."

This made him think, what will happen to the books or the characters for that matter.

"Hey."Percy called the two friends over,"alright it's unanimous, we would like to consider you guys one of us."

"Wait...you mean?"Jacob started to ask.

"Friends."Annabeth said,"we feel like we've known you forever but, never actually met."

Jacob thought to himself,"I have known them forever."

"You you're cool in my book." Leo said giving him a nudge.

Nico then said,"when first we saw you I hadn't acknowledged it but, there where tears in your eyes like you've been crying."then continued," if you don't mind me asking what was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it,"Jacob responded.

Nico nodded at him and said."I understand that if I'm upset I don't like to talk about it ether."

"Guys..."Jacob spoke trying to force himself to tell them the truth." There is something I have to tell you."

Thalia walked over a bit concerned."what is it?"

Jacob gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed and looked at Bugsy who was urging him to say it.

Jacob forced himself."I didn't want to tell you this before...because well, I didn't want any of you to get hurt and..." Jacob felt a lump in his throat."you all are apart of my favorite book series...I was reading one of the books and then you guys came out of it."

They looked at him with a strange and confused look,"You've been through a lot with Kronos today. So we are going to let you get some rest." Percy said.

"No I'm telling you the truth," Jacob said upset by having to tell them this."if you don't believe me read on of them, I'm not a demigod and I'm not the son of Poseidon! I told you that so that you wouldn't find out what I'm telling you now."

Then, Nico remembered the book he had picked up,"The Titan's Curse." he pulled out." Is this one of them?"

Jacob gulped out of all of them Nico found "The Titan's Curse." The one where his sister, Bianca dies.

"Yes,"Jacob answered."each of you grab a book then you'll believe me."

They did what Jacob told them, Percy was the first to notice seeing his name on the front cover of "The Lightning Thief" Percy then said,"t..that's my name and my first quest."

"Bianca..."Nico said solemnly.

"I am not a.."Leo said," Latino Santa Elf! And it's in Jason's point of view he is not going to here the end of it."

"You mean..."Thalia said sadly,"everything we all went through...was made up?"asking Jacob who nodded.

Annabeth walked up to him and Jacob prepared himself for a slap across the face but...it was a hug."thanks...for telling us."

Percy then said,"you lied to us but...it was for right reasons."

Jacob then dropped his head down in shame and said," I understand if you guys don't consider me as a friend anymore...and if you guys are mad at me."

"We're cool."Leo said,"we don't blame you."

Nico then looked up from his book as if he had an idea."wait...if we could come out of the book maybe..well just maybe, I can bring Bianca back before she dies." Then stopped and said,"oh who am I kidding...she wouldn't want that. By the way Jacob, thanks for letting us know besides I needed to see this."

Thalia walked over to Jacob and he asked," you're not going to kill me like said before...are you?"

"No...you were lying for good reasons."Thalia then added," don't ever do it again but, I don't blame you for doing what you did."

"Though you really had me going with the half brother thing."Percy joked lightly,"but I kind of figured you weren't...you had your best friend unlock you with a cue tip."

Bugsy then said," and I'm not a Sayter."

Leo then said sarcastically," no duh,"

"Now we have to find a way to get you guys back before something really bad happens to everyone else who's left In the books." Jacob said.

"Sounds like a plan to me."Percy said,"looks like we still have a quest a different one though."

(Alright for the secret villain he is actually someone in the real world who knows Percy and his friends all too well, no it's no Jacob but it's creative and surprising.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Going to School

The demigods ended up going to school with Jacob and Bugsy. They surprisingly had the same classes.

Haley caught up with Nico again."hi again."

"Haley isn't it?"Nico guessed.

"Yes." She blushed and giggled, and thought to herself,he remembers her name.

"Ok." Haley began to ask."so Nico are you...you...know Percy?"

Nico looked confused."what are you talking about?"

He must've came out of the book before the events of House of Hades,"maybe there's still hope for me." She thought.

Jacob pulled her aside."you know about them?"

"Yeah," Haley answered."I saw Nico at our house yesterday." Then she stopped and asked," you didn't bring them out of The House of Hades by any chance did you?" In a hopeful tone.

"No,"Jacob answered." I don't have that one or Blood of Olympus."

"Ok good that means I still have a chance to get him to sway my way." She said.

Haley's had a crush on Nico since Titan's Curse and she is the reason I don't have House of Hades because she saw a particular part online and begged him not to get it Jacob not to get it.

"Ok I'll hook you up just keep your mouth shut." Jacob told his sister," it's important it stays a secret.

"Ok deal." the brother and sister shook hands.

Then Jacob saw her...a girl who she's had a crush on since, well forever he name was Cicely.

She saw Percy and Annabeth which made her eyes widen." Percabeth. I can't believe it."

"Percabeth?" Annabeth questioned.

Jacob then said," it's a term us fans use to define your relationship...they pretty much put your names together."

Percy and Annabeth shrugged.

"Hey Rat!" Said a voice.

Jacob groaned and said,"not now."

It was someone he learned to hate...James he was tall with wide shoulders and dark hair.

James came over and slapped Jacob's books to the ground.

"Not today...I've got something to do."he was cut off with a punch to the face. Then James reared back to hit Jacob again but this time his fist was caught by Percy."unless you'd like to keep that I suggest you don't try it again."

James then turned and said," I don't think you know who your talking to."

"A Neanderthal thought those were extinct until now."Percy mocked.

"Why you."James swung at Percy but was caught again this time by Nico who kicked the boy in the stomach.

"Nobody messes with my friends." Nico said.

Leo and Thalia then walked over and kneeled down to James's shoes as Leo tied the shoelaces together.

Cicely ran over to Jacob and said," are you ok?"

"Yeah, I..I'm fine."he answered.

"Good because I want you to introduce me to your...ugh...new friends."Cicely said,"I'm a fangirl as you can tell...so can you?" She asked.

"Yeah sure..."Jacob said making a complete fool of himself,"maybe you can help us...I mean help me...i mean help me help them."

"I'd like that."she said then looked at the Percy Jackson characters and said," and I'll see you guys around oh, I've got so many questions to ask I can't wait." Then she left.

Leo walked over to Jacob." If you were looking for the right opportunity...that was it."

Jacob turned to Leo and said." We're just friends."

"Yeah I have one of those,"Percy chimed in." Her name is Annabeth."

"Haha very funny."Jacob said as they walked down the hall trying to figure out how to complete their mission.

Nico then turned to Jacob and said," you just used me as bribery for your sister? Who does that?"

Then added." Not that I'm not interested by you've got to warn me about these things."

Jacob then said,"well to be honest you've had some fan girls eyeing you for a while."

"Can't blame them what's not to like?"Nico said with a bit of pride.

Then Jacob said,"whatever you do don't read House of Hades it will shock you."

"Sure...yeah."then Nico paused a minute." Wait what about the House of Hades?" Jacob didn't answer." Jacob." Nico said fallowing after him.

Meanwhile, else where a mysterious man is sitting at a front desk with a name plate that said Author. His face isn't seen but his outline was.

Kronos entered alongside Jacob's bully James and his crew standing behind the mysterious author." Alright just like I promised there will be a new Percy Jackson book but, with a...little different spin to it. It's time to spice things up a bit."

Kronos smiled evilly in agreement. Then the author stamped a book with the initials "RR"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wait I Have What?

Jacob,Bugsy, Cicely, Haley, and the Percy Jackson characters went into the library.

Cicely then stopped and asked,"um Jacob so how exactly did you bring them out of the book?" Everyone looked at him with looks just as curious.

"I don't know it..."Jacob didn't even know exactly how it happened," just happened."

"Jacob, things like this don't "just happen" Haley said,"you must have done something." Thalia then said," Jacob? Has any of this happened before with any other books besides ours?"

Jacob started thinking hard and real closely then remembered something."well, there was one time when I was really little."

Leo then asked,"what happened?"

"I remembered I was reading a book called "Peter Pan"," the boy began." And I had just gotten to a really sad part, yes I cried during the sad parts but I was little ,don't judge then before I knew it Captain Hook jumped right off the page and tried to kill me."

"Then how did you get him back in how did you survive?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know I just tried to run and the words were still swirling and I sort of bumped him and he just fell right back in." Jacob said," look I know it sounds crazy but I don't know I guess it works with my emotions."

Soon there was an awkward silence then Percy broke it by saying." It seems like even though you are from the real world you still have powers or this wouldn't be happening."

Nico nodded in agreement." He's right there must be a lot more to you then you know yourself."

Bugsy then said," oooh! This is even better. I can arm fart the alphabet."

"Yeah, Bugsy I'm sure that's very...fascinating." Leo said in an awkward tone.

"Well, well,well." Said a different voice, everyone turned around to see James and his knuckle dragging tag alongs." The Author told me someone like you would pop up sooner or later."

"Wait?"Percy questioned," what do you mean by The Author?"

Only one name came to the four Percy fans minds but they couldn't believe it."Rick Riordon?" But how, Jacob thought why would the creator of Percy Jackson be after him. James turned to his thugs and said

" grab the little rat!" He was referring to Jacob himself. His own arch enemy is looking to capture him. The bullies ran for him but, his friends old and new and his sister grabbed him and ran to get him to safety.

"Wait?!" Jacob called out a little shaken up." How are we going to get out of here?!"

Nico then grinned and said," I've got it all covered." Then he locked grabbed two of his friends hands one of them happened to be Haley, who obviously blushed. Then everyone locked arms and braised themselves.

Then it dawned on Jacob on what Nico was about to do. Then said,"ok I have to admit this part is probably going to be awesome." Nico looked at Jacob flattered by that statement.

Then there was black smoke that engulfed the group and they all Shadow Traveled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Twin Troubles

Jacob's twin brother, Zach arrived home flopped his backpack on the couch then flopped himself on the couch as well, it was a long day and he had to rest.

There was no sign of his twin brother or his sister.

"Jacob?" He called no answer." Haley?" Still no answer.

"Alright! You got me." Zach said thinking it's a joke." You can come out now. This isn't funny. Ok!" Starting to get frustrated.

Zach looked around for everyone the house was empty except him. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Ah Ha! I knew it." Zach said, his brother and sister had pulled a ton of pranks on him over the years but, this one was just cruel. Zach swung the door open to let them have it but, saw someone totally different.

Instead he saw some guy with a huge hideous scar on his face and golden eyes he was accompanied by another guy in a mask." Can I help you?"Then Kronos threw some green bust in his face."Hey what are you...ah"

Zach was blinded and then felt tired and light headed then fell into a deep sleep. Kronos grinned sinisterly then grabbed Zach and placed him inside a bronze jar."now there's nowhere to run for you, Jacob." He whispered inside the jar before exiting the house.

Kronos arrived at Rick Riordan's office with the jaw containing his captive."I have now captured the boy." Kronos told The Author."good with him out of the way no one can stop us from rewriting my series." He said darkly," it's time for a change.

Put him with my storage no one knows where it is so no one will be able to find him." Then James took the bronze jaw from Kronos and carried it off to the storage.

( probably in this case it probably suck to be a twin especially one that someone is after.)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Training

Jacob, his friends, his sister and the Percy Jackson characters decided it wasn't safe to go back home with Riordan, Kronos, as well as James and his goons after Jacob because of his apparent powers, which he didn't feel very powerful at the moment.

The group crashed in a hotel for the night." I can't do this..." Jacob said a little bit down on himself." I'm not a hero like you guys, I'm just a normal everyday kid."

"I've seen some normal everyday kids do amazing things." Percy said," look at Rachel, she's mortal, right?"

"Well yeah but..." Annabeth cut him off." She is still considered a hero."

"We were brought here for a reason." Thalia said,"and it has to do with you."

"Jacob" Cicely said softly," they need you...we need you."

Jacob looked around to see some nods of agreement from everyone in the room.

"You are a hero." Leo said then gave the four real world kids a smirk." We just gotta teach you guys how to fight, Half-Blood style."

Bugsy gulped not liking the sound of that. "He's Kidding right?" Bugsy said nervously.

"Nope." Nico said," don't worry we'll go easy on you guys."

Bugsy turned some training music on playing the song "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy. Thalia nodded at him in approval." Better then Jesse Mcarteny." She said, which made Jacob laugh, knowing what she meant.

She then looked at him challengingly and said " what are you laughing at?" She smirked." The fun hasn't even started yet."

First, Jacob was sparring with Thalia, which she was completely kicking his butt. "No matter how much I knock you down you have to get back up." She said," that's how it is in battle."

She offered her hand Jacob took it, thinking Thalia was doing it to help him back to his feet by instead punched him back down flat on his back." Another thing." She said." You enemy won't always fight fair."

Cicely was training with Annabeth in battle strategy." Always try and figure out your enemies weakness, then that's when you think of your strategy." Annabeth swung her knife and Cicely blocked it." You'd make a nice Daughter of Athena." She complimented.

Cicely smiled and thought, did Annabeth Chase just say I would be a good Daughter of Athena.

Bugsy was with Leo, who was teaching him on how to avoid fire attacks.

Who was slow to react as he wasn't paying attention "Ahh!" Bugsy screamed as he started running around aimlessly with fire on his bottom.

"Stop drop and roll! Stop drop and roll!" Leo told him then Percy threw some water on him.

Haley was training with Nico, he was trying to teach her how to fight the dead if any comes up out of the book.

But she was just starring at him dreamily.

"You're not paying attention to a word I'm saying are you?" He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable." Haley said to him." It's just that..." She paused a minute as she started to get a serious tone." The reason you are my favorite character is because..."

Nico sat next to her to listen to what she had to say." I can relate, people at my school they only seems as the weird girl."

the son of Hades gave her a sympathetic look."and I feel like.

"You don't belong." He finished sadly because he knew exactly what she was thinking." I know how you feel it hurts I know, but those other kids at school they're not any "normal" as you or me. Even here in the real world is there truly such thing as normal?"

"Thanks And," Haley continued." When I first saw you out of the book...I was happy because there was finally someone who would understand me."

"You want to know something?" Nico asked." Sometimes it's ok to be the weird kid."

She smiled at him, then Nico spoke again." Now let's start training shall we."

"You want to train with me?" She said starting to Cheer up.

"Yeah we outcasts have to stick together, right." Maybe she's not so bad, Nico thought. The truth was she was the one that understood him.

Jacob was now training with Percy in a duel." You're doing pretty good, young padawan." Percy joked.

Jacob was doing pretty good until they stopped." You feel like a hero now?" Percy said with a smile.

(Question for everyone. If you made these Percy Jackson characters to life what would you do and what would you ask them or how would you interact with them?)


End file.
